


It Hazbin 12 Pains of Christmas

by Cheycartoongirl8



Series: Broadcasting With Mother [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Pains of Christmas song parody, F/F, F/M, Holiday Horrors, M/M, Song Parody, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Charlie wants to set up the hotel for their first Christmas! But problems arise and they must get through the trials of Christmas before they can celebrate! Inspired by the 12 Pains of Christmas song!
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Vox/Original Character (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Broadcasting With Mother [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191512
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	It Hazbin 12 Pains of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> *singing* ~Tis the season for Christmas Fanfics, Fa. la, la, la, la-la, la, la, la!~
> 
> Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Kwanza, whatever holiday you celebrate! It's time for another Christmas song oneshot! I'm doing a oneshot on one of my favorite Christmas songs, the 12 Pains of Christmas! Because, well, it's Hell and everyone has something they hate about the holidays.
> 
> Song is by Bob Rivers and Twisted Radio.
> 
> I want to thank Serious_Confusion237 and SnooApples3513 for their suggestions. I hope you all enjoy!

It Hazbin 12 Pains of Christmas

**Day 1**

_The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me is_ _finding a Christmas Tree!_

It was the Christmas season in Hell! Sinners and Hellborns alike where getting into the festive spirit. Decorations were getting put up, Christmas goodies were being made, and everyone was out shopping for gifts. It had even started snowing! Yes it truly was that time of the season. And like everyone else getting ready for the holiday, everyone at the Hazbin Hotel was doing so as well. It was their first Christmas and Charlie, the Princess of Hell and Owner of the hotel, was determined to make this the best Christmas ever! She had gathered the staff and Angel Dust.

"Okay everyone, this is our first Christmas at the hotel! It's time to get the decorations out, get the tree and all that in-between! So first thing, first! Who wants to get the tree?" She asked.

"I'd be happy to offer my services!" Alastor volunteered. "I'm sure to find us the perfect tree!"

"Oh thanks Al!" She grinned.

Elli, his mother, frowned softly at him.

"Are ya sure dear?"

"Of course! I know a wonderful place for the lovely pine trees!" He turned and made his way to the doors. "I'll have our tree before you know it!"

The Princess turned to everyone else.

"Okay guys, let's get decorating!"

* * *

**Day 2**

_The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"Rigging up the lights." Vaggie frowned as she carried down box number seven of Christmas lights.

Fuck this was going to take weeks to do. But get started now because no one else was going to help her. Well... Niffty and Elli might of, but Niffty was busy keeping the hotel clean and Elli was called in to help Rosie at the Emporium do to the busy season. She knew her beloved girlfriend would help her, but she had lots of paperwork to do. So she was basically doing it alone. She couldn't ask Husk because the cat was watching the front desk.

She made a quick stop to grab the staple gun and a box of staples. As she went to start on the top floor, she noticed some new guests in the lobby. A small petite spider and the snake that attacked them on the first day. She sat her supplies down. She crossed her arms as she went up to them.

"Can I help you two?"

"Oh uh, yes," The snake replied. "I'm Sir Pentious and this is my partner Arackniss. We were hoping if we could stay for a while?"

"What for?"

"Family of course! Arackniss is wanting to see his brother."

"Pen." The spider, Arackniss, hissed quietly at him.

The serpent kingpin looked at his friend.

"Well you do! And I think the holidays would be a perfect time for your family to make up after all these decades!"

"Can't we do this next year?"

"Now Nissy, there is no time like the present! Besides it would be good for you to pull all this bad blood behind you!"

"You don't even like Pa!"

"I'll manage! I am the great Sir Pentious!" He turned his attention back to her. "So can we check in?"

She motioned over to Husk.

"Our front desk clerk, Husk, will check you in. I'd do it myself, but I have to put up the Christmas lights."

"Thank you so much miss!"

She grunted and went up to the top floor. Time to get to work. This was going to be hell. She noticed Alastor making his way out the door. He didn't manage to get a tree yesterday. He must be on his way to keep looking.

_-And finding a Christmas Tree!_

Alastor looked over all the trees in the tree farm. There were many trees but he hadn't found one to his liking just yet. Most of them were poorly taken care off. Or they were too thin, not enough pines, and several he found were infested with parasitic insects. Oh no, no! This wouldn't do! This was not going to do at all! He gave a small irritated sigh. Surely there must be one good tree out there right?

His eyes light up when he saw just what he was looking for. A large pine that was just perfect for the lobby of the hotel! He made his way over to inspect it, making sure it was bug free and perfect all around. Though the moment he touched it, the tree turned brown and the pine needles fell off. Alastor's grin curled in distaste. Damn it! And it was the perfect tree too! He huffed. Look like he'll have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

**Day 3**

_The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"Hangovers..." Husk groaned as he laid on bar counter top.

It was way too early for this Christmas shit. He promptly spread one of his wings over his face. Nope. He wasn't going to work today. Fuck it. There wasn't even that many people in the hotel. He was sleeping off his hangover today. Everyone else was just going to have to do without him. So what if Vaggie yelled at him? She was just going to have to suck it up. He was going to sleep and there was nothing that she was going to do.

"Rigging up the lights..." Vaggie muttered to herself tried untangling more lights from her third box.

Damn it! How did they have so many fucking Christmas lights!?

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

Alastor's ear flicked in irritation. How hard was it to find a good tree in Hell? Surly their had to be one that was perfect for the hotel! He huffed in irritation as he kept looking. Eventually he managed to see a sign. Excellent! He was thrilled to find a sign for a cheap tree. Only $50 dollars! What a steal! Unfortunately it was getting late. He'll have to come back tomorrow and get a tree. Now he knew where to get one!

* * *

**Day 4**

_The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"Sending Christmas cards." Angel Dust told his brother, as he laid sprawled on the couch.

The adult film star was dressed wearing a large light pink sweater with matching slippers on. His beloved little pet pig, Fat Nuggets, was sleeping on his lap. The small spider blinked. He was trying to reconnect with his younger, yet taller, brother. Damn it did he hate his height. Arackniss looked down at the list of names.

"That's a lot of Christmas Cards."

"ChaCha's request."

"ChaCha?"

"Charlie."

"Oh..." Arackniss felt a little stupid for not realizing. He looked around the room and noticed Husk laying sprawled out in front of the fireplace. Curious, the tiny spider went over. He tilted his head at the feline. "You al'ight?"

"Hangovers..." The cat slurred, not bothering to open his eyes.

The sniper gave a small nod. Not wanting to make hit worse, he decided to go see what Pen was about to. As he was walking up, he noticed the manager, Vaggie, was climbing up a ladder. Curious, he went over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Rigging up the lights." She responded, stabling the current string to the boards above.

The small spider nodded. Unsure what to do, he decided to leave her be. As he continued on, he noticed that they haven't gotten a Christmas tree yet. Probably having trouble.

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

Alastor grinned when he came back to where he saw the sign yesterday. It had to be a moderate size tree for that price! And he couldn't refuse such a well placed offer! As he walked into the small tree-lot, he blinked in surprised at what was left. It was not what he had imagine. His eyes smile curled in distaste. The tree wasn't at all what he assumed for the price. It was a small pathetic little thing. It looked nearly dead. Several pine needles hanging off of it. It looked more like a twig than a tree. It didn't even come up to his knee! And it was being held up by two planks of wood.

It reminded him of that animated picture show that everyone seemed to watch every year. About a group of kids and their dog. The Walnut Gang or something like that? No. This tree would not do. Not for the hotel! It needed to be bigger! Grander! He was just going to have to keep looking. He was not going to be getting this sad little twig that they claimed was a tree. Especially not when sweet Charlie was depending on him!

He turned to head back to the hotel. He didn't find one today, but he will find one! He was not going to disappoint everyone!

* * *

**Day 5**

_The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me..._ _Five months of bills!_

Charlie was sitting in her office. Stacks of papers were piled in front of her. All of them were bills. So. Many. Bills. But she could get them done! After all! She was the Princess of Hell! She could do anything! She just had to focus! After all, you can't run a hotel if you don't pay your bills!

"Sending Christmas Cards."

Angel Dust was just talking to himself out loud. He was sitting on the couch. Husk was there as well, curled up like the giant cat that he was. His wings were covering his head. The Porn star giggled and nudged the bartender with his foot. The feline groaned, scooting away and giving a light swat with his paw.

"Hangovers..." He muttered, curling up more.

Angel Dust turned his head to see that Vaggie was ending up getting caught in the lights. She was hanging upside down as she tried to untangled her snared foot.

"Rigging up the lights!" She screamed to no one in particular.

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

Elli had managed to get a day off from work. She was helping Alastor browse the internet for a Christmas tree. Unfortunately though, every time they called a place, they were out. Alastor's ear gave an irritated flick. This was becoming more difficult than he thought.

* * *

**Day 6**

_The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"Facing my in-laws." Sir Pentious muttered at the thought of inviting Henroin to Christmas Dinner.

Arackniss had left to go and give his father the invite. He had did what he could to convince his little sniper that it would be time to let his father know that he was engaged. The small spider did tell his father that he was getting married. Though he didn't exactly revealed Sir Pentious' gender. Mostly referring to the snake kingpin by his nickname "Pen" or "Penny."

So he was a bit nervous when Henroin would arrive. It was no secret that the giant tarantula demon did not care for same sex couples. Already having disowned his younger son for being gay. So the fact that one of the most fearsome Mafia boss was officially coming and going to meet his oldest son's lover? His boyfriend? His now fiance? The serpent was more than nervous. He prayed to Satan that everything would run smoothly.

_-Five months of bills!_

The blonde princess went out to the hotel's mailbox. She opened it to see more bills. She sighed. Well, running a hotel you had to pay certain amenities. Hopefully she can get all caught up before Christmas. She walked pasted Angel Dust who was looking irritated at all the cards in front of him.

"I hate those Christmas cards!" He snapped once the sweet hotel owner was out of earshot.

He stood up to head over to the bar. As he looked over, he saw that the cat wasn't there. He glanced around the room to see if he was just laying passed out somewhere. Nope. The feline wasn't in the room. He was about to go search for him when the cat stumbled into the room.

"Hangovers..." He groaned.

Angel was about to comment when Vaggie came in. She immediately went over to the desk. A large flashlight was in her hand. She grabbed a pack of batteries and placed them in.

"Whatcha up to Vags?"

"Rigging up these lights." She huffed.

The moth growled when the device still didn't turn on. She smacked a few times. On the third smack, the light came on. Unfortunately it ended up shining in her eye and she let out a string of swears in Spanish.

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

Alastor's grin curled in irritation at the error messaged on the screen. They had been looking for a tree online and calling different places for _hours._ And there was _nothing_! He let his face hit the desk. His felt his mother running her fingers through his hair.

"It's gettin' late sha. Ah think it would be best if we head ta bed." Elli told him.

He let out a small sigh. He lifted his head to look up at her.

"I guess so..."

"You'll find one sha. Don't fret too much." She placed a kiss on top of his head. "Goodnight sha."

"Goodnight Mama."

Once he heard the door shut, signalling her departure, he ran his hand through hair. His smile was tensed. Christmas was approaching fast. It look like he only had one option left. And he knew the others weren't going to like it.

* * *

**Day 7**

_The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"Salvation Army." Arackniss scowled as he walked past an imp standing next to the infamous donation group stand.

He hated the imps that funded the project. It was nothing but a scam acting like they were doing good and they weren't. He knew their game and he wasn't going to fall for it. He had just gotten done with a job and he was on his way back to the hotel. He had to let Pen and Angel know that Henroin was coming over. He could only imagine what Pen was doing at the moment.

"Facing my in-laws..." The snake gulped when he saw the large Mobster in the lobby.

He knew that this was the moment. He had done business with him before, but the fact that he was going to be telling him that he had been dating his eldest son? That he had proposed to him? He was terrified of what the giant tarantula was going to do. He slithered over to the Mafia boss.

"H-Hello Henroin."

"Sir Pentious." He grunted. "What do you know about my son's engagement?"

Oh boy... this day was off to a fabulous start.

_-Five months of bills!_

Charlie opened her mail box to see it stuffed full of bills. She gave a small sigh. So. Many. Bills...

"Sending Christmas cards." Angel rolled his eyes, flipping through the various holiday cards in front of him.

He was currently sitting at the bar where Husk was drinking from one of the bottles of alcohol. Suddenly the cat's face twisted.

"Aw geez!"

The spider blinked when Husk ran from the bar. He didn't remember a time when Husk _ever_ got sick. Fuck. He must've not eaten all day or had a bad memory. He winced when he heard that restroom door shut. Followed by sounds of the feline vomiting. The porn star immediately went to get some water. He knew the moment that Husk came out, he was going to need something to sooth his raw throat. As he was going past he notice that Razzle and Dazzle had joined Vaggie in helping her put up the lights. She was on the phone.

"I'm trying to rig up these lights!" She told whoever was on the other line.

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

Alastor walked through the door with the sad pitiful tree that he refused to take days earlier. He took it up to his room. He did not want the others to see the little tree that he was forced to pick up. This was not what he envisioned for the hotel.

* * *

**Day 8**

_The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"I want Transformer for Christmas!" Egg Boi #35 told Sir Pentious, holding up a picture of the wanted toy.

The snake was subtly looking over at Henroin who was sitting at the bar. Arackniss had walked in. He dropped the packages next to his father. The bigger tarantula looked up at his son. He could see his older son's irritation.

"Job gone wrong?"

"Charities," The small spider respond. He blinked when he heard the snake kingpin mutter something to the Egg Boi about "unrealistic exceptions from his In-Laws" which caused him to quickly jerked his head to his lover. "And what do you mean your in-laws?"

This caused Sir Pentious to jump as he hadn't expected his partner to overhear him. Well shit. This was a discussion he was not looking forward to having.

_-Five months of bills!_

Charlie was sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee when she noticed out of all of her mail was a Christmas Card. Her eyes light up as she opened it. Expecting it to be from a her parents, family or even some of the friendly Overlords. Instead her smile faltered when she saw that it was bill. The sneaky bastards. Get your hopes up and then crush them. Assholes.

"Ah, mailing out these cards!" Angel Dust exclaimed at the stacks of cards in front of him.

"Niffty, get me a beer, huh!" Husk called to the little cyclops as he was resting on the couch with another hangover.

As the maid did as her friend suggested, she stopped noticing that Vaggie was looking for something.

"What, we have no extension chord?!" She shouted at everyone despite having her head inside a cabinet.

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

Alastor placed an ornament on one of the branches. Trying to decorate the frail looking tree. Not even five seconds after he hanged the ornament, the branch snapped off. The stag stared at the branch that laid before him. Well that was going to make things a little difficult.

* * *

**Day 9**

_The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"Finding parking spaces." Valentino growled as he tried to do some shopping.

Fuck! Why is it that through out the year, traffic was shit, but it had to get fucking unbearable during the holidays? What the actual fuck!? He couldn't even go to the damn store for milk without all this fucking traffic! Damn it! He should've told Vox to fuck off for the Christmas party. But nooo, Velvet insisted that this was the perfect chance to them to meet Vox's new potential girlfriend.

And he _wasn't_ upset that he and Vox hasn't gotten back together. Because it's not like he ever cared about the relationship. After all, this was Hell. Love didn't survive in this pit. Not the true pure love that everyone thinks is possible to achieve. He huffed. Get the presents and get out. He didn't notice a small black spider that was walking into the store. Several eggs were falling him. The pimp Overlord growled. He'd enter the store as soon as he could find a damn parking space!

"Mr. Nissy, I want some candy!" Egg Boi #138 tugged on the mobster's coat.

Arackniss frowned down at him. He looked at the direction at the egg was pointing. Seeing that the candy aisle, his frown deepened. He looked back down at the little minion, more like child with how they all behaved, and shook his head.

"We have something to pick up for my pop." He saw the egg's disappointed expression and he scolded himself. These eggs were making him soft. "But-"

#138 looked up at him.

"If you behave and do exactly what I say. We can get some after we get the parcel."

"Oh boy!" The egg cheered, hugging his leg. "I'll be on my best behavior Mr. Nissy sir!"

The spider gave a small nervous chuckle. He awkwardly patted his head(?). After grabbing the package for his dad, he went down the candy aisle with 138. The egg manage to grab a tube of candy shaped like a candy-cane. Once the candy was bought and they were leaving the story, the spider jumped when a bell was rung in his hear.

"Donations!" He snarled. "Damn it!"

He pulled out his gun and shot the bell out of the imp's hand. The imp gave a nervous chuckle and scurried off. Satisfied, Arackniss grabbed #138's hand and dragged him back to the hotel. He just hope Henroin didn't do anything to Anthony and Pen while he was away. Said snake was pondering on what he could do to get Henroin to like him.

"Facing my in-laws..." He moaned to himself as he slithered out with some freshly made cookies.

He made his way up to the temporary room that Henroin was staying at and knocked. The door opened to reveal the mob boss staring down at him. The Victorian kingpin gave a small nervous chuckle and held up the plate of cookies he just baked. The giant spider glared down at him. Pentious gave a small gulp. It quickly turned into a startle yelp when the plate was suddenly smashed into his face. He barely registered the door getting slammed shut. He gave a small groan. Well... that went better than he expected.

- _Five months of bills!_

With everything go on, Charlie had just woken up after pay more bills. She yawned as she poured some cereal into a bowl. She blinked in surprise seeing an envelope fall out. She picked up to see a bill. Just as she did the lights shut off on her.

"What the fuck!? I just paid the light bill!" She exclaimed.

She rubbed her face in irritation. She had some calls to make.

"Urg... Writing up those Christmas cards..." Angel groaned tried to massage the pain out of his hand.

"Hangovers..." The feline grunted as he rubbed his temples.

He grabbed another spiked eggnog. Christmas drama be damned. He wasn't putting up with all this holiday bullshit.

"Now why the hell are they blinking?" Vaggie's enraged shouting was heard from outside.

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

Alastor, much to his dismay, had finally placed the tree he had gotten on the coffee table. To give it some height. He had did his best to decorate it with garland, ornaments and lights. It didn't look like much but it was the thought that counted right? He plugged in the lights, smiling as they turn on. ... And in just five seconds the tree literally caught on fire. His eye started twitching. What the hell was he going to do now!?

* * *

**Day 10**

_The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"Batteries not included!?" Vox exclaimed.

How the fuck were batteries not included in his recent electronic devices? How the hell did his manufacturing companies fuck up so badly!? He gave an irritated growl. He grabbed his phone and started dialing a number. "Hey Val. You're on the way to the store right?"

"Yea? Why?"

"My employees fucked up. They didn't put in batteries."

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"No parking spaces!" He ranted. "I left as early as fuck and how the fuck are there no parking spaces!?"

As he was driving past, Arackniss was walking past with Egg Boi #12. The egg's eyes light up as they past a store. He tugged on the sniper's hand. The spider turned his attention towards him.

"Buy me something!" The egg asked, pointing at the window. "Please Mr. Nissy!"

Arackniss shook his head.

"Maybe later." He jumped when an imp dressed as Krampus came up to him.

"Help change a poor imp's life!" The imp exclaimed.

"Get a job, ya bum!" He snapped, grabbing the imp's hat and throwing it in his face.

He pulled the Egg Boi away. Fucking leeches! He sent a text to his eccentric snake to make sure that the Egg Bois aren't bothering his dad. He didn't want to deal with the manager and the maid yelling at them about the egg yolk splattered all over the walls, floors and furniture.

"Facing the in-laws..." The Snake whimpered.

He was trying to slither away from the temperamental Mob boss. He had heard the large tarantula ranting earlier about his sons falling for other men. He was going to try and invite him for a drink. The idea was scrapped when he heard the angry shouts and items being thrown. He was not in the mood to be literal limp noodle.

_-Five months of bills!_

Charlie was tempted to just light the current bill in her hand on fire. The bills were getting insane. Why does it seem that around the holidays they appear all at once?

"Yo ho, sending Christmas cards." Angel remarked as continued writing and stuffing them in the envelopes.

He winced when he heard a retching sound from behind him. He turned to see Husk on all fours. His back was arched and his wings were spread out. His head was facing towards the ground. The porn star actually felt his stomach churn at the sight. He brought his own hand up to his mouth to prevent himself from getting sick when the bartender ended up hacking a mixture of a hairball and vomit.

"Ah geez, look at this..." The cat coughed.

Vaggie stormed into the lobby.

"One light goes out, they all go out!" She raged.

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

She stopped noticing that Alastor had decorated himself with Christmas lights wrapped around him. He had ornaments hanging off his antlers and a hat with a star on top. She raised a brow at him. She noticed that Elli and Vox were watching him.

"What the hell are you doing? Where's the tree?"

"Caught on fire. So I decided, I'll be the tree!" He responded.

Vox had his phone up, recording. A large grin was on his face.

"This is going to be a riot."

"Light me up!" The deer told them, ignoring his rival's comment.

Doing as they were told, Razzle plugged in the lights. Once the lights were plugged in, Dazzle turned them on. The radio deer was about to make a comment when he started to get electrocuted by the lights. A zapping sound was heard than a pop. Once that pop was heard, Alastor crashed to the ground. Vox burst into laughter as Elli ran over to her son.

"Ah think we betta' go out 'nd look fer a new tree, sha." She told him as she pulled the lights off of him.

"I...I agree..." He responded, sounding dazed.

The Media Overlord burst out into a laughing fit as the stag went limp in his mother's arms. This had to be the most entertaining Christmas he's ever had. He was pleased to have befriended Elli and be included.

* * *

**Day 11**

_The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"Stale TV specials." Cherri Bomb huffed as she flicked through the channels.

Why were they're so many bland movies? Didn't Stellar or Vox create any new content? Why were they all the same? She was currently sitting on the couch with Angel Dust. She looked over at Vox to see him with the Radio Demon's mother. He was looking at a video camera. His face contorted in anger.

"Batteries not included!?" He exclaimed. "God fuckng damn it! This is the fifth one!"

Elli gave a sympathetic pat on his back. She pulled out her phone.

"Ah'll call Mr. Valentino to get more batteries fer ya."

The Media Overlord gave a small smile at her.

"Thanks Elli."

The doe demon gave a fond smile at him. Just as she was going to dial, said moth stormed in.

"No parking spaces!" He ranted. "I have been driving to eight different stores and there are no spaces at all!"

As he ranted, Arackniss and several Egg Bois walked in carrying packages.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." One of them responded.

Arackniss huffed. He placed the parcels on the table. He didn't notice an imp walk in carrying a bucket. He jumped when the bell was rung in his ear.

"Donate for a good cause!"

"Charities!" He snarled. He tackled the imp and grabbed the bell out of his hand. "Donate this, you bastard!"

The imp tried to fight off the tiny spider. Arackniss was shoving the bell down his throat. When he managed to accomplish what he wanted, he threw the imp out. He slammed the door shut, pleased with himself. He blinked when he saw his fiance slither in. The snake looked roughed up and in tears.

"He's a witch, I hate him!"

The small spider immediately went over to comfort him.

_-Five months of bills!_

Charlie had a stack of bills in her hand. She _knew_ that she paid them off. And that these were all fakes from her greedy uncle. She was trying to get Fat Nuggets to chew on them. Or well anything so she can send them back to him with a fake apology letter.

"Oh, I don't even know half these people!" Angel Dust exclaimed at the list that he was following.

"Fuck." Cherri commented as she looked over. "That's a lot of names."

"I know right!?"

Everyone flinched when they heard Husk emptying out his stomach in the bathroom.

"Who's got the toilet paper?" The feline asked.

Suddenly all the lights went out. Everyone looked around in surprised.

"Get a flashlight, I blew a fuse!" Vaggie shouted.

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

Elli was busy looking for a tree. Since Alastor's little incident as being the tree went south, she decided to go get the tree for him. She had insisted that he rests and gather his strength for the day. She hoped she would find one. He deserved it after all the hardwork that he put in.

* * *

**Day 12**

_The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me-_

"Singing Christmas Carols." Katie Killjoy growled as Tom Trench had made her join him.

They were eventually joined by a spider girl name Molly, who had invited them to a Christmas party at the Hazbin Hotel. The was a New York Italian accent from how she spoke. They were both a bit surprised on how much she looked like Angel Dust.

"Oh, he's my twin brotha'!" She giggled as she readjusted her bag.

"Really?" Tom questioned.

"Sure thing doll." She winked at him. "Beat him by five minutes."

After some time they arrived at the hotel.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Molly!" Angel Dust cheered, instantly running over and hugging his twin.

"Hi Angie sug!" She greeted, hugging him back. She looked over at the TV. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Stale TV specials." Cherri Bomb responded.

She was laying upside down on the couch. Katie and Tom saw their Overlord not to far away. His eye was twitching as he looked at a package.

"Batteries not included!?" He exclaimed. "Fucking Satan!"

The suddenly heard a car blarring it's horn.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD ASSHOLE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Everyone looked at each other. Sure Hell was no stranger of traffic rages, but that was pretty close to the door. The door suddenly opened to reveal Valentino, who slammed it shut.

"No parking!" He seethed. "Still! Fuck it! I'm ordering everything online!"

"Waaah!"

The door was pushed open to reveal Arackniss carrying a crying Egg Boi. He glared up at the moth. He just flipped the giant moth off as he walked off. The female spider sibling looked at her oldest brother with concern.

"Are you alright Nissy?"

"Charities..." He muttered, sounding exhausted. He raised his voice. "PEN! Where are ya!? I gotta wailing Egg!"

"Gotta make him dinner..." The snake muttered to himself.

He was in the kitchen, cooking. He had promised Henroin he'd cook a meal for them to discuss their future business and plans and what this meant on his and Arackniss' relationship. He hoped this time he would finally make a good impression on the Spider Mafia's boss.

_-Five months of bills!_

Charlie was now just tossing any bills that she was receiving in the fireplace. She had made sure to separate the ones she knew that she didn't paid against the ones that were scams from her uncle.

"I'm not sending them, fucker, that's it!" Angel Dust exclaimed, throwing the cards in the air.

He had been doing nothing but mailing holiday cards for days. He was sick of it.

"Shut up, you!" Husk snapped at him, covering his face with his wings.

Vaggie was busy arguing with Baxter who was lecturing her on a more efficient way for her to hang up the lights. She threw the box that she had into his hands.

"Fine, you're so smart, you rig up the lights!"

She started to storm off just as Elli entered the room. Before the female moth could leave the room, the former Heaven resident stopped over.

"Oh, Miss Vaggie. 'Fore ya leave de room, I got somethin' ta show everyone.

"Oh alright." She huffed.

She couldn't deny anything from Elli. The southern woman was so thoughtful and understanding. And it was nice to have someone that would listen to her and try to help her run the hotel smoothly, other than Charlie.

_-And finding a Christmas tree!_

Almost everyone was in the room. Alastor was currently doing some last minute paperwork. She was standing next to a tree stand.

"Okay everyone, Ah present ta ya, de Christmas tree!"

"There's nothing there." Katie frowned.

The doe demon clapped her hands together. Instantly, the magical cover came off to reveal a very lush, tall pine tree decorated with gold and red garland, strands of lights and different colored ornaments and candy canes. Everyone was at awe at the tree. As everyone oohed and awed over it, Alastor entered the room. He tilted his head at the scene.

"What's going o-" He stopped seeing the tree. "Where... did that tree come from?"

"Lizzie and Rosie were very helpful in finding a tree for us." His mother responded, going over to him.

The Radio Demon was touched that his mother had went out to find a tree even though it was his job. Days of stressing, searching, and mishaps finally coming to an end of a beautiful tree standing tall and proud in the corner of the lobby. He looked at her and hugged her.

"Thank you mother. For finding a tree."

"Yer welcome sha."

Charlie gave a small cheer and pulled the nearest demons closest to her in a hug. Which happened to be Angel, Molly and and Vaggie.

"Oh this is going to be the best Christmas party ever! Merry Christmas everyone!"

The stress of the holidays managed to finally die down as everyone allowed themselves to relax. Vaggie gave her girlfriend a fond smile. Angel and Molly grinned and hugged each other. They looked over at their brother to see him standing under the mistletoe. The twins giggled seeing their brother getting pounced by his lover and brought up for a kiss.

Henroin was glaring at them as he watched outside of the room, away from everyone else. As he watched the scene, he could see how happy his children were. He scowled himself as he reflected on how he treated his children. Realizing how much he fucked up, he figured now was the time to make amends. He already lost two that didn't want to speak to him. And the first born was about to leave as well if he didn't change.

Katie looked over to see Tom and Baxter at the bar chatting with Husk, where all three were drunkenly singing Christmas carols. Velvet had snatched the mistletoe to hang over Vox and Elli's head in order to get them to kiss. Valentino was sitting on the couch, lazily smoking from a cigar as he watched TV. The newswoman suddenly felt lonely as she watched everyone intermingle. She blinked when she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see some little eggs smiling at her. Seeking company, she decided to talk to them.

Charlie was thrilled to see everyone enjoying themselves. Yes, the holidays had some very stressful moments. But in the end, it was all worth it to see everyone getting along despite being in Hell. Yes the pains of the season were nothing to the joy that it brings.

**Author's Note:**

> I once again want to thank everyone that helped me get a clear view on which person should get what pain.
> 
> I had the Sir Pentious/Arackniss ship because I felt it was best for the In-Law pain, and for my own personal pleasure. It also suggested by Serious_Confusion237 as they wanted it to be Henroin and Arackniss, so Pentniss!
> 
> I had Alastor go looking for the tree because I had a funny image of him decking himself with lights and hanging ornaments off his antlers.
> 
> I had a bit of a hard time with others like the bratty kid, who I was contemplating to use Razzle and Dazzle for, but in the end, I figured the Egg Bois would work better for.
> 
> And the "Get of the road, asshole" "Fuck you!" response I got from the Avenue Q song "There is Life Outside Your Apartment". I thought it was perfect for the No Parking!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you survive the pains of the holidays! Happy Holidays!


End file.
